


letter

by dulces_de_limon



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulces_de_limon/pseuds/dulces_de_limon
Summary: esta historia esta inspirada en la canción de Carlos Rivera "Te esperaba".en ella, las principales protagonistas son Miranda Otto, Michelle Gomez, Lucy Davis.
Relationships: Michelle Gomez/Miranda Otto
Kudos: 8





	letter

Hacia mucho tiempo desde de la última vez que lo había recordado, un par de veces cuando al cambiar de canal apareció su cara, o escucho esa voz con la que tantas noches había soñado. Alguna vez durante su infancia, había había fantaseado con ser una adolescente a la que rescataba de la monotonía de la escuela, también se imagino dramas y peleas, guerras y juicios, discusiones en las que su amor era más fuerte y luchaban contra el mundo. Y al ir creciendo, sus fantasías fueron mutando, ya no eran sueños irreales e incoherentes de una niña de ocho años, no, poco a poco todos esos deseos se tornaron más maduros y realistas, al punto de convertirse en metas. 

Si, a aquel hombre le debía mucho…el era el motivo principal y su fuente de inspiración para la actuación, o al menos así fue hasta los once años, cuando después de muchos golpes y desilusiones dejo de seguir su carrera, de ver sus películas, y de soñar un futuro con alguien así… 

Recordaba las noticias en la tele, y las tapas de revistas e incluso los titulares del diario. Como toda fanática de diez años, negó la situación cuanto pudo y se aferro al amor puro e inocente de un infante que cree que el bien y el mal es una batalla que se libra al rescatar a una princesa encerrada en una torre. Sólo pudo sostener la farsa por un año. Un año en el que su príncipe azul, de cabellos de oro y plata, aquel ser angelical y etéreo que sólo existía en su mundo de fantasía, fue enjuiciado y condenado a prisión por múltiples crímenes que su cabeza de once años no comprendió.

“Un hombre que hace eso merece la pena de muerte” había dicho su madre una noche en la cena. Su padre en cambio, movía lentamente la cabeza en negación, mirando la televisión, en un gesto muy serio y amenazante; la intensidad de su mirada, sus cejas casi tocándose, podía adivinar la fina linea en la que se había convertido su boca. Una mano como puño en su rodilla y la otra tapando su boca era señal de alerta en casa. Su padre consideraba un asunto muy intimo y delicado. Era claro que no iba a compartir su opinión en la mesa esa noche. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, la cuente por la mañana, en privado, a su madre, y bajo condición de no volver a hablar sobre el asunto en casa. 

Tony, su padre era un hombre sensato y alegre que se ganaba la vida sacando fotos. Y vaya que ganaba. Nunca trabajaras si haces lo que amas era lo que solían decir las personas a su alrededor, todas admiradas del juego y disfrute que Tony mostraba en sus fotografías y detrás de su cámara. Su madre en cambio, era ligeramente más seria, debido probablemente a su manía de mantener la compostura, esa que mantenía el orden y el buen gusto necesario para dirigir una agencia de modelos sin tener que despeinarse ni subir el tono de voz, porque eso no era “femenino”.

Esa noche, una angustia incontenible se había apoderado de su garganta, se despidió de sus padres y fue directo a su cuarto. Palabras raras cuyo significado desconocía retumbaban en su cabeza, no las entendía, simplemente nada de lo que decían en el noticiero tenia sentido. ¿Qué eran esas cosas raras? ¿Qué niños? ¿Y si mentían? ¿Cómo sabían ellos qué era verdad? ¿Porque su esposa decía eso? ¿Porque sus hijos le tendrían miedo? ¿Realmente había alguien muerto? ¿Si todo eso era verdad, todo lo demás era mentira? Estaba muy confundida. Cómo un hombre feliz y bueno que ayuda a mucho hogares de niños y pasea con su perro puede matar a alguien, o lastimar a un niño, ó peor aún, a muchos. 

Habían pasado años desde esa noche, y Michelle ya no era una niña, pero al ver la fotografía de ese hombre en su pantalla plana, a todo color y en tamaño gigante le había erizado la piel y no en el buen sentido. De repente memorias olvidadas se proyectaron como una película vieja en su cabeza, un nudo en la garganta y un ligero mareo fueron fueron la consecuencia física inmediata de la comprensión. El entendimiento llego a ella como un golpe seco y duro en su estomago, y pudo sentir su bilis y su comida quemar en su garganta. Estaba muerto, pero eso no era lo impactante. Lo realmente sorprendente, era que en todos estos años hubiera bloqueado su recuerdo de tal forma, que hasta antes de este momento, no había caído en cuenta de lo que significaban las cosas, esas cosas, esas “palabras raras”. Ahora, con cincuenta años, sabia perfectamente lo que significaba pederastra, postmortem y muchos términos más que había leído antaño a escondidas de sus padres. (Porque esas eran noticias de adultos).

Apago el televisor por impulso y de forma autónoma se dejo caer en el sofá, el mismo de siempre; pero la comodidad no llegaba y aquel trailer acogedor de todos los días se sentía extraño, ajeno y sofocante. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba correr. Y tal vez un trago o dos. Sin siquiera meditarlo tomo el teléfono y marco, no supo a quien hasta que del otro lado de la linea contestaron. Era Miranda, aún no la conocía demasiado, pero su cabeza no funcionaba, y su cortesía tampoco.

-Hol-

\- ¿Vamos a correr?-Dijo Michelle

-Hee…Claro! Si!

-Bien. voy a buscarte.- y en cuanto termino de pronunciar la última palabra colgó, tirando el celular en el sillón y saliendo por la puerta. Tardo más de medio minuto en comprender la curiosidad en los ojos de Miranda al verla aun con zapatos de tacón y vestido rojo. Cierto!!! la ropa!! pensó Michelle. Realmente estaba distraída, y pedir a alguien que la acompañe en ese momento, era egoísta de su parte. Obviamente, esta noche no era una buena compañía. 

-Lo siento!- dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos Se sentía estúpida y avergonzada. Pero Miranda sólo la veía y reía. Era una risa muy ligera, de esas que te acompañan y resuenan como campanas. 

-Esta bien, aún por teléfono sonabas rara. ¿Día pesado en la grabación? Por lo que vi, las tomas salieron muy bien. 

-No es eso, no se lo que es. 

-En ese caso, mejor que correr vamos por un trago. 

-Dios!! Si!!! Pero antes…podemos pasar por mis pantalones de yoga? Quiero chocolate también, y este vestido puede explotar! - Miranda río con ganas, y como acto reflejo, una carcajada salio de Michelle. Haber intercambiado números había sido una muy buena idea.

**Author's Note:**

> este primer capitulo es introductorio .  
> tan bien pueden seguirnos en nuestras redes sociales ,como instagram @dulces_de.limon, en tumblr   
> https://dulcesdelimon.tumblr.com/post/613805655171694592/primer-cap%C3%ADtulo


End file.
